


Not Now, Not Ever

by speedgriffon



Series: Fallout 4: Madelyn Hardy Fics [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madelyn and Danse reunite after spending time apart. (Prompt fill from Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now, Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (and quoted word for word): being away from one another for so long that when they reunite (beyond the floof) NO SURFACE IS SAFE FROM THE FRICKLE FRACKLE.

The Institute attack on the Castle had been devastating. Madelyn and the Minutemen had come out of it victorious—but at what cost? So many lives had been lost and it was pure luck that she was not one of the many casualties. The assault had been a complete surprise as well. When Madelyn came to the Castle her intentions were to make sure the settlement had everything they needed…and then the Institute came. If she had more warning she might have been more prepared, might have brought the whole cavalry from Sanctuary with her.

Instead she had travelled with Preston and a few other Minutemen soldiers and what was supposed to be a day visit had turned into something much more complicated. The injuries she sustained in the battle left her bed-ridden and unconscious for three days. When she woke up on the fourth day she immediately wanted to help rebuild and regroup in case there was another attack. Madelyn couldn’t sit still when the threat of the Institute lingered around her—they needed to take the fight to them as soon as possible.

Madelyn hadn’t gotten very far down the hall from her personal quarters when her legs began to shake, her body far weaker than she realized. She used the wall for support as she walked and paused when a radiating pain shot through her side. She pressed her free hand over the spot and felt at the thick padding of bandages, frowning at the thought of what the injury must’ve looked like.

“General!”

Madelyn lifted her head up to see Preston dashing down the hall towards her, a familiar face right behind him. She was surprised to see Danse in the Minutemen headquarters. The last time she saw him was in Sanctuary when they parted ways a few weeks ago. Madelyn was going to work with Preston on building up settlements before they attacked the Institute and Danse had agreed to stay behind to help defend Sanctuary. It had been the longest time they had spent away from each other since the start of their relationship and seeing him made those weeks apart feel like  _months_. She had missed him and his clunky footsteps—she almost wanted to ask where his power armor was but she remained silent.  

Danse’s concerned expression told Madelyn she must’ve looked worse than she felt. She felt guilty for making him worry, for splitting them up in the first place. Perhaps if he’d tagged along from the start the additional firepower might’ve saved more lives. Madelyn shook her head; there wasn’t time for second-guessing. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious with the way his eyes roamed over her body as Preston helped to steady her.

“What are you doing up?” Preston practically chastised her.

Madelyn frowned. “I need to help.”

Preston and Danse both shook their heads and she had to smile—weren’t they used to her stubbornness yet?

“You  _need_ to recover.” Preston argued. “We can’t have our General dying on us.”

Madelyn hated to think that was how close it came. Her memory of the event was still hazy. Before she could ask, Danse finally spoke, taking the words right from her mind. “What happened?”

“It was chaos. A surprise attack in full force.” Preston explained. “Wave after wave of synths and coursers. It was never ending.” He continued. “A courser phased in right behind her just as we were gaining advantage. Hit her pretty good.”

Madelyn winced as the memory came flooding back, the pain in her side radiating with the sting of the synth’s energy weapon. Danse glanced at her again, his brows knitted so closely together in worry she thought his face might get stuck like that forever.

“Before you ask I was wearing the  _proper_  armor.” Madelyn attempted to lighten the mood but it didn’t seem to work. “What are you doing here?” Madelyn asked next. “Last I heard our communications were still down.”

“Word still travels.” Danse explained. “We came as soon as we could.”

Madelyn didn’t even bother to ask who else had traveled with him. “The cavalry is a little late.”

“I’ll get the others to work on helping the Castle rebuild.” Preston moved away from Madelyn only after he was sure she could stand there on her own. He glanced at Danse. “Make sure she gets the rest she needs. For all our sakes.”

Madelyn watched him disappear around the corner before flicking her eyes back to Danse. He was still watching her intently and she was curious to know what he was thinking. She curled up her lips in a tiny smile—a silent assurance that she was okay regardless of how terrible she might look.

Danse’s features softened a little before he crossed to close the distance between them. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest in a tight embrace. Madelyn lifted her arms to rest them around his shoulders, pressing up on her toes to make it easier for them both to hold each other. She could feel him pressing his face into the crook of her neck, his breathing shaky as he held her.

“I missed you.” He mumbled and Madelyn closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against the skin of her neck. “When Sanctuary got word of what happened…I feared the worst.”

Madelyn slid open her eyes as he pulled his head away just enough so he could see her face. She felt that guilt from before return in full force at the anguish in his expression. Danse moved one hand up to cup the side of her face and Madelyn leaned into his touch, her heart nearly stopping with the passion she could read in his eyes. To think there were people that thought Danse was incapable of such emotion just because of what he was beneath the surface. She had told him time and time again that he was more human than he wanted to believe—this moment only proved that she was right.

“I don’t want to leave your side.” Danse spoke softly, warm breath fanning over her cheeks. “Not now. Not ever.”

His kiss was searing—demanding—as lips pressed hard against hers. Madelyn could almost taste the desperation on his tongue as he tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. It was unlike any other they had shared in the past and Madelyn wasn’t sure what to think of it. Danse was typically more reserved and it was usually up to her to initiate any type of intimacy. The change wasn’t unwelcomed, however. Madelyn eagerly kissed him back, cupping her hand on the back of his neck to hold him close to her so he wouldn’t stop.

Danse moved his hand back to her waist, fingers squeezing at her hips as he pulled her body as close at it could get to his. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and Madelyn held back a groan as his hands drifted over her ass until they were resting on the back of her thighs. Danse tugged at her leg as they continued to kiss and Madelyn quickly got the hint. She jumped up as he simultaneously lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her knees behind him as he scooped her up into his arms.

He started to move them down the hallway back towards her room and Madelyn grinned into their heated kiss. Danse acted as if she weighed nothing with how quickly he walked and the display of strength only made Madelyn’s body warm over in excitement. As soon as they were in her private quarters he closed the door with his foot, pressing her body against the wooden surface.

Madelyn gasped for air as she finally found the will to stop kissing him. Danse didn’t stop. His lips trailed down her jaw and he left hot open-mouth kisses down the length of her neck before focusing in on one spot. She craned her head to the side to give him better access and finally let out a low hum of approval as he suckled on her skin. Danse responded with a small roll of his hips and Madelyn fluttered her eyes closed at the feel of him between her thighs.

She couldn’t believe there was ever a time she was worried they wouldn’t be _compatible_. Their first time had been something to work through but since passing that awkward hurdle they hadn’t looked back—practice would make perfect and  _practice_ they could do.

“Madelyn.”

 _God_  the way he spoke her name. It was a rare thing to hear him call her anything but ‘Mads’ but within the comforts of her bedroom she didn’t mind at all. If anything, it’s all she wanted to be called when he made love to her. Her heart rate picked up at the thought of what was to come—she had missed him but she had also missed  _this_.

Danse mumbled her name again against the skin of her neck before leaning away for a brief moment. He balanced her in one arm before bringing one hand between them and began to unbutton her shirt. Madelyn watched him with a breathless smile, amazed by the dexterity of his fingers and how quickly he was able to undress her. Danse leaned his head down to kiss each inch of skin that became exposed until her shirt was hanging open. Madelyn took a hand away from him one at a time so he could tug the sleeves down her arms until finally the garment was tossed to the floor.

“Shit, Mads.” Danse mumbled and she was a little perplexed by his tone until she followed his line of sight to her side where a thick bandage was covering up a large expanse of her skin. At the corners she could see bruising but beyond that the injury was a mystery. She had almost forgotten about it in their heated moment. Danse ghosted his fingers over the bandage and Madelyn frowned when his expression reverted back into one of worry.

“Don’t stop.” Madelyn encouraged and gave his shoulders a squeeze when he seemed doubtful. “ _Please_  Danse—I’m not going to break.”

This wasn’t the first time she had been hurt and it wouldn’t be the last but she understood Danse’s concern and his want to be gentle with her. His movements slowed but his kiss was just as filled with passion as before. He turned them away from the door and took a few steps towards the table in the center of the room, setting Madelyn down on the edge.

In one quick sweep Danse cleared off the space and Madelyn pulled away in a gasp. “Hey—that wasn’t  _all_ junk.”

A smirk tugged at Danse’s lips as he leaned over her, framing her body between his arms. He didn’t say anything in response but Madelyn didn’t mind as he busied his mouth with something more important than talking. He picked up where he left off in his kisses, lips moving over the tops of her breasts. Madelyn reached up to tug at his jacket until Danse removed it for her.

“Where’d you get this?” Madelyn asked as she lifted the t-shirt as high as it would go before Danse had to pull away to tug it over his head. She replaced her hands on him and bit back a grin as she traced her fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest. He laughed as she moved her fingers further south until she could hook them into his pants.

“Does it matter?” Danse mused. “It’ll be on the floor any moment now.”

Madelyn was dumbfounded for a moment by what he said before she let out a loud burst of laughter. Where had that come from? Had he been learning from her? Danse was never so suave…but Madelyn loved it.

Danse chuckled along with her, his head dipping down to kiss her brow and cheeks. “Like that one?”

“You’ve been spending too much time with me.” Madelyn sighed through her nose as Danse captured her lips in a softer kiss. He lingered, eyes locking onto hers as his hands settled on her waistline.

“Just the way I want it.” He replied in a low voice and slid his hands up so they rested on her back. “I missed you, Mads.”

Madelyn smiled and tugged him closer by the hem of his pants. “Prove it.”

Danse didn’t need to be told twice—he wouldn’t back down from a challenge. In an instant she was splayed across the table, his hands roaming over her body and fingers nimbly working to pull her pants down. Madelyn couldn’t contain her excitement anymore and the devious glint in Danse’s eyes only made her more eager.

On any other occasion she was sure he would’ve taken more time. By now Madelyn had learned that Danse liked to be thorough in  _everything_ he did. But there would be time for all of that later—right now she was sure he was as desperate as she was. Just as her jeans fell to the floor Danse’s fingers hooked into her underwear to discard them as well. He started to lean over her body, his eyes darkening as he scanned over her exposed skin.

Madelyn sharply gasped as his hands gripped her hips to pull her back to the edge of the table. He unzipped his pants and lowered them along with his briefs just enough before lifting her legs so they were hooked around his hips. Danse lowered himself over her and she moaned as he slid his length against her arousal. Madelyn arched up to meet him and looped her arms around his back as he braced his weight above her.

A few more teasing rolls of his hips and then Madelyn tossed her head back as he entered her, a loud groan spilling from her lips. Danse’s mouth clamped down across her throat as he instantly set a quickened pace, his tongue soothing over the spots where his teeth had previously scraped.

“Shh.” Danse tried to hush her but Madelyn couldn’t help herself as she clung to him, crossing her knees behind his back so every thrust was deeper. He groaned, resting his forehead against hers before sliding his hands up her back to lift her into a sitting position. He never stopped moving, fingers finally working to unclasp her bra and pull it away from her chest. “Bed?”

Madelyn nodded into his shoulder and leaned against him as he lifted her with ease before stumbling backwards towards her bed in the corner of the room. Danse sat down before laying back and before he could take control of the moment Madelyn gripped his hands and pinned them at his sides before leaning back. She circled her hips slowly, biting her bottom lip hard at the new sensation the angle provided.

“My turn.” Madelyn could barely get the words out before another moan escaped her.

Danse copied her—his guttural groan sounding more like a Yao guai as she found a steady pace in which to ride him. She gripped his hands tightly, threading their fingers together before leaning back to give him a better view. His eyes glazed over as he watched her, his grip on her hands tightening as he lifted his hips to meet her every movement. Madelyn wondered if any man had ever looked at her with such love and admiration—not even… She blinked hard to refocus on the moment.  _Danse_.

Madelyn was suddenly overcome with emotion just as she felt the first wave of her orgasm hit her. She pulled her hands out of his grasp so she could catch herself as she fell across him, her whole body shaking with spasms as she came undone. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes—she had never felt so wonderful, so loved and so  _complete_.

“Madelyn.” Danse pressed his lips below her ear as he continued to pant her name, his hands gripping her waist tightly as he worked to bring them both to their ends. She buried her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her screams as she came with him, her body seizing up as he pushed into her a final time.

She felt like melting as the waves of pleasure subsided and struggled to move even an inch to allow Danse to slide out of her. He was shifting beneath her and it took her a moment to realize he was kicking off his shoes and pants were they still hung around his ankles. Madelyn giggled against his skin before lifting her head up to look at him.

Danse had knitted his brows together in concern and Madelyn was confused until one hand reached up to hold the side of her face. His thumb brushed under her eye across her cheek. “Are you alright?” Danse asked. “Did I hurt you?”

Madelyn shook her head and offered a tiny smile for reassurance. He could never hurt her. “I got a little over-emotional, that’s all.”

Danse breathed out a short sigh of relief before pulling her with him so they were laying on the bed in a proper fashion. Madelyn snuggled against him as he covered their bodies with the few blankets she had, laughing when she saw his feet poking out at the other end.

“You need a bigger bed.” Danse mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her temple. She turned her face so she could press her own series of soft kisses to his jaw and neck.

“As long as you’re in it.” She rested her forehead against his. “As much as I like our reunions…I’d rather not spend more time apart than necessary from now on.”

Danse held her close to him as he nodded once. “Like I said. I don’t want to leave your side.” He kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Madelyn spoke against his lips. She couldn’t help but tease him. “Tin can.”

“Mad woman.” Danse replied instantly.

Their playful banter would continue on for the rest of the evening until one of them surrendered—Madelyn wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
